BNHA 12 Days of Christmas
by Mario the Fox
Summary: Serie de drabbles y one-shots, basados en la canción navideña.
1. Partridge in a Pear Tree

A pesar de no pasar esas fechas en la academia, los alumnos decidieron decorar la sala común de los dormitorios. Guirnaldas, luces, figuritas de fieltro, incluso las botas colgadas en la pared, sobre un enorme poster de chimenea. Lo único que faltaba, era el árbol de navidad. Todo el salón 1-A, se encontraba decorando; solo faltaban Iida y Todoroki, que habían ido por las últimas cajas de esferas y adornos, que los padres de Yaoyorozu, amablemente habían donado. Antes de entrar, el Delegado detuvo al bicolor; –Te tengo una sorpresa –susurró contra su oído, adelantándose a entrar. Luego de unos minutos, el más joven de la familia Todoroki entró, aún confundido por lo que el mayor había dicho. La tarde pasó volando, y luego de observar su gran esfuerzo, los chicos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, como habían acordado hacer por el resto de los días antes de salir de vacaciones, todos bajaron a desayunar. Una mano tomó por sorpresa a Shouto, quien fue arrastrado hasta el árbol. Una pequeña perdiz colgaba de las ramas más altas, llevando al cuello un pequeño listón azul, con detalles en blanco y rojo. –Lamento no pensar en un mejor regalo, pero… espero te guste –soltó el Delegado, moviendo sus manos llenas de banditas, como si fuera un robot. El inexpresivo chico esbozó una sonrisa, para voltear al mayor, ponerse de puntitas, y dejar un beso en la comisura de sus labios. –No fue un peral… pero me gusta.

On the First day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me…

• _A Partridge in a Pear Tree._

 **Con esto inicio mi reto de 12 días de navidad~**

 **Como siempre, serán parejas crack** **porque saben que me gustan** **, pero a diferencia de lo que escribo, no solo será yaoi. También habrá hetero y yuri, para todos los gustos. Así que los espero mañana con el siguiente regalo.**


	2. Two Turtle Doves

Lo primero que hizo al levantarse, fue bajar a la sala común. Ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse, vestida en su camisón de dormir, solo se cubrió con una bata de seda, y luego de cepillar su cabello, salió de la habitación. Era demasiado temprano aún, por lo que decidió prepararse un chocolate caliente. Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa, yendo a sentarse a uno de los sillones, mirando la pequeña perdiz en el árbol. No quería admitirlo, pero la relación entre Iida y Todoroki, le daba un poco de envidia; a veces, deseaba que su pareja fuera así de lindo con ella. –Pero no sería él –susurró entre risas, antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida. – ¿Quién no sería él? –la voz de cierto chico la sacó de su ensimismamiento, volteando rápidamente en busca de su dueño. –Nadie… solo pensaba en voz alta –soltó, regalándole una sonrisa. El muchacho solo chasqueó la lengua, ocultando que todo ese tiempo la estuvo observando. Caminó hasta ella, tirándose en el sofá, usando las piernas de su novia como almohada. Ambos muchachos comenzaron a hablar, hasta que su paz fue interrumpida por el resto de la clase.

Ese día no fue muy diferente que los demás; si bien, no había clases por ser fin de semana, el frío no daba muchas ganas de hacer algo. Algo que a la pareja no le importó. O más bien, a cierta morena, le incitó a tener una cita con su novio. El rubio solo se dejó llevar al centro comercial, con su típica expresión de pocos amigos. – ¿Te gusta esto, Bakugo-san? ¿Y qué tal esto? ¿Crees que se me vería bien? –Yaoyorozu no cabía en la emoción, no por estar comprando; amaba pasar el tiempo con su malhumorado novio. –Tu sabes que cualquier cosa se te ve maravilloso, tonta –susurró a su oído, abrazándola por la espalda, mirándola a los ojos a través del espejo de cuerpo completo. La chica no evitó sonrojarse ante las palabras de Katsuki, murmurando un suave "gracias". Luego de unas horas, decidieron regresar a los dormitorios, con Bakugo cargando todas las bolsas de ropa que Momo compró. Después de la cena, todos se fueron a dormir, a causa del frío. Yaomomo se encontraba en su habitación, arreglándose para dormir, mientras rememoraba el día que pasó con el rubio. Estaba a punto de meterse a la cama, cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

– ¿Si? –abrió la puerta, preguntándose quién podría ser. Grande fue su sorpresa, al ver al rubio frente a ella, con un pequeño sonrojo. – ¿Katsuki-kun? –susurró sorprendida, haciendo que su amado brincara. –Toma –soltó con un poco de brusquedad, entregándole una pequeña caja. Confundida, abrió la caja, encontrando una cadena, con un dije de tórtola colgando de ella. El rubio, a su vez, mostró en su cuello, el dije a juego. –Tómalo como un jodido regalo de navidad –soltó sonrojado hasta las orejas. La chica, sin poderse contener, se lanzó a abrazarlo, regalándole un beso. – ¡Muchas gracias, Bakugo-kun! –el chico no pudo evitar sonreír al ver tan feliz a su chica. La tomó de la cintura, para poder girarla y colocarle el collar.

On the Second day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me…

• _Two Turtle Doves_

• _And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

 **Lamento no haber publicado, pero el domingo salí, y no volví a casa hasta ayer xD además, ayer me sentía mal, y no usé ni el celular ni la laptop, so~... ahorita trataré de ponerme al corriente :9**


	3. Three French Hens

Se acomodó la bufanda, tratando de cubrir su nariz y boca del frío aire que soplaba contra su rostro. Sacó su celular, respondiendo un mensaje a su madre, rodando los ojos, antes de cruzar la calle para ir a la tienda de conveniencia. Luego de buscar lo que le pidieron, salió del local, acomodando su mochila al hombro. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, sintiéndose un poco extraña conforme pasaban las calles. A cada paso, aumentaba la velocidad, sin llegar a correr. –Te tengo –sonó una voz a su lado, al tiempo que era jalada por el brazo, hacia un callejón. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, cuando sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el suelo, para luego ser volteada boca abajo, y sentir un peso sobre ella. –Hola de nuevo, Kemy-chan –canturreó la rubia contra su oído, mientras trataba de mantener a la castaña sometida. –Vayaaa, ¿no te alegra verme? –la aspirante a heroína, no dejaba de moverse, tratando de quitarse de encima a la rubia que la había suplantado hace tiempo. – ¿Por qué me alegraría de ver a una loca como tú? –soltó con una sonrisa ladina, intentando molestar a la chica. –Jejejeje, pensé que me extrañarías –acercó más su rostro, lamiendo la mejilla de la castaña. Sin previo aviso, dejó libre a Kemy, con la sonrisa en los labios, sin apartar la mirada de la chica.

Por su parte, la castaña se puso de pie, manteniendo cierta distancia de la joven que la había acorralado. Algo en esa sonrisa le daba escalofríos, mientras intentaba pensar en qué clase de ilusión crear para su "atacante". Pero antes de reaccionar, volvió a sentir como su espalda chocaba contra la fría pared. – ¡Suéltame! –no recibió respuesta, más que aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja que la mantenía nerviosa. Nada, más que un beso. Que a diferencia de la personalidad de Toga, era dulce y bastante cuidadoso. –Nos vemos, Kemy-chan –canturreó, antes de apartarse y dejar aquel callejón. Luego de unos minutos, Kemy comenzó a inspeccionar su cueró, en busca de alguna herida. Nada. Dio un paso, escuchando el crujido de una bolsa contra su pie. – ¿Pero qué-? –tomó la bolsa, abriéndola sin mucho cuidado. – ¿Qué diablos? –tres peluches le miraban desde el interior; tres gallinas blancas con crestitas rojas, estaban acurrucadas dentro de la bolsa, junto a una notita, cuyo único mensaje, era un "¡Feliz navidad!" con un corazón.

On the Third day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me…

• _Three French Hens…_

• _Two Turtle Doves…_

• _And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._


	4. Four Calling Birds

– ¡Izuku! ¡Buenos días! –el pelirrojo no dudó en salir corriendo hacia el mencionado, abrazándolo efusivo, levantando al pecoso del suelo. –Jejeje, buenos días, Eijiro-kun –susurró el pecoso; aún sentía algo de pena al llamar al chico por su nombre, pero le fascinaba escuchar su nombre de labios de su novio. Luego de un par de vueltas más, sus pies volvieron a tocar el suelo, sin apartarse de Kirishima. –Que asqueroso –soltó Bakugo, pasando al lado de la pareja. – ¡No te pongas celoso, Bro! ¡Aún te quiero! –soltó el pelirrojo con una enorme sonrisa. El color dejó el rostro de Deku, al ver como su amigo de la infancia comenzaba a temblar. – ¡No digas estupideces, maldito bastardo! –explotó el rubio, lanzándole un tazón de avena al pelirrojo, quien riendo, se interpuso entre el proyectil y su novio.

El día transcurrió como cualquier otro, pues las clases aún no terminaban. – ¿Alguien ha visto a Kirishma-kun? –soltó Midoriya, mientras se acercaba a sus amigos en los sillones. –Lo siento, Deku-kun, no lo he visto desde que salimos de clases –soltó Uraraka, dejando de jugar con el cabello de Tsuyu. –De seguro está con Bakugo-kun –añadió la chica rana, volteando a ver a su amigo. –Bueno, gracias –luego de regalarles una sonrisa a las chicas, salió de los dormitorios. – ¡Izuku! ¡Ven! –apenas había dado unos pasos de la puerta, cuando la voz de Kirishima llegó a él. Volteó hacia donde le había escuchado, para toparse con el pelirrojo corriendo hacia él. – ¿Qué sucede, Eijiro-kun? –ni siquiera le dio una respuesta, se limitó a tomar la mano de Deku, jalándolo a la parte trasera del edificio.

– ¿Qué sucede, E-eijiro-kun? –el pecoso corrió tras el pelirrojo, sin recibir respuesta alguna. No tardaron en llegar al pie de uno de los árboles. –Mira –susurró el menor, acuclillándose frente al árbol. El pecoso se acercó a él, mirando por encima de su hombro. Cuatro pollitos aleteaban con cierto desespero, mientras piaban. –Pobrecillos, se han de haber caído del nido –Deku alzó la mirada, sin poder dar con el nido entre las ramas. –Muy alto –susurró, sentándose al lado del pelirrojo. – ¿Y si los cuidamos? –Kirishima abrazó a Deku por los hombros, dejando un beso en su cien. –Como si fueran nuestros hijos –añadió con una sonrisa, riendo al ver el rostro colorado de su novio. –S-si… ¿p-por qué no?

On the Fourth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me…

• _Four Calling Birds…_

• _Three French Hens…_

 _•Two Turtle Doves…_

• _And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

 **Y~... al día xD bien, nos vemos mañana la siguiente historia~**


	5. Five Golden Rings

El rubio se encontraba tirado en el sofá junto a Kirishima, mientras sus ojos no dejaban de ver a la chica de sus sueños. –Oye, viejo, ¿ya pensaste en el regalo que le darás? –soltó el pelirrojo, luego de seguir la mirada de su amigo. El rubio gruñó, removiendo su cabello con desesperación. –No se me ocurre nada, viejo –soltó Denki, completamente derrotado. Al escuchar la risa de su amigo, no dudó en darle con una almohada en la cara, provocando que ambos iniciaran una pelea. – ¡Estense quietos, maldita sea! –soltó Bakugo, explotando a ambos chicos. Por su parte, Uraraka miraba divertida la escena, mientras Iida y Momo trataban de calmar a los chicos. No tardaron en ser regañados por Aizawa, mientras el resto de la clase se mantenía alejada, conteniendo la risa. – ¿Vas a estar castigado? –unas manos se deslizaron por los hombros del rubio, hasta abrazarlo, mientras el dulce aroma del shampoo llegaba a su nariz. –Afortunadamente, no –soltó con una sonrisa. – ¿A no? ¿Entonces por qué Bakugo se la pasa maldiciendo? –el chico se tensó ante el tono empleado por su novia. –Bu-bueno… no es tanto como… los castigos de siempre –sus voz se iba haciendo cada vez más baja. – ¿Y cuál fue el castigo?

–Limpiar todos los días.

–Que tortura –se burló la chica, dejando un beso en su mejilla. El rubio no pudo evitar sonreír, alzando la mano para acariciar las hebras castañas. –Más te vale dejar el piso bien limpio –añadió entre risas, antes de apartarse de su novio. –Que cruel, Ochako-chan –se quejó Denki, contagiado por la sonrisa de su chica. Al mirarla alejarse, notó sus manos balanceándose a los costados de su cuerpo. Y las fantasías no se hicieron esperar. Pegó un brinco para ponerse de pie, y cuidando que nadie le viera, subió a su habitación. Aprovechando que todos estaban atentos a los "hijos" de Kirishima y Deku, salió corriendo de los dormitorios, encontrándose con Aizawa en el camino. Luego de inventar una excusa, logró salir del campus, yendo al centro comercial.

Se pasó un par de horas, hasta que en una joyería encontró lo que buscaba. Pagó el regalo, y regresó a la escuela. – ¿Y bien? –la voz de Sero le hizo brincar, llevándose una mano al pecho. – ¿Qué le compraste? –se le unió Kirishima, abrazando a Kaminari por los hombros. –Nada que les importe –soltó el chico, zafándose de sus amigos, huyendo a su habitación. Luego de guardar la caja, escuchó un par de suaves golpes a su puerta. –Denki-kun, es hora de cenar –no tardó nada en abrir la puerta, recibiendo a su amada con un beso. –Vamos.

El día siguiente llegó, y Denki no podía estar más cansado. Apenas si habían acabado las clases, y tuvo que volver al dormitorio a lavar los trastes del desayuno. Kirishima y Bakugo, se habían dividido el resto de tareas, y a veces, podía escuchar los gritos del rubio, aun cuando este se encontraba en los pisos más altos. Luego de terminar, comenzó a preparar la cena, para volver a lavar lo que había utilizado. El resto de la clase regresó, encontrando al trío tirado en los sillones, completamente agotados. Sin embargo, al ver a su bello ángel, Kaminari corrió hacia ella, tomándola de la mano, y arrastrándola hacia su habitación. –Te tengo una sorpresa, pero primero cierra los ojos –Uraraka estaba sentada en la cama de su novio, sin entender lo que pasaba. Luego de acatar la petición del mayor, con las manos sobre sus rodillas. Luego de revolver entre sus cosas, sacó la caja; regresó al lado de la menor, tomó su mano, depositando en ella la caja. –Ya puedes abrirlos –susurró emocionado. Ochako miró su mano, confundida ante la cajita aterciopelada; lentamente la abrió, mirando sorprendida al muchacho. – ¡Pero Denki! –cinco anillos de oro descansaban en el interior. Con delicadeza, agarró uno de los anillos, apartando la caja y tomando entre sus manos la ajena. –Un anillo… por cada año que pasemos juntos –soltó con una sonrisa, luego de colocar la joya en el anular de su novia. –Al menos, hasta que sea un verdadero anillo de compromiso –no terminó de decir la oración, cuando los brazos de Uraraka lo atrajeron en un abrazo.

On the Fifth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me…

• _Five Golden Rings…_

• _Four Calling Birds…_

• _Three French Hens…_

• _Two Turtle Doves…_

• _And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._


	6. Six Geese a-laying

Las clases habían terminado; todos los chicos de la clase 1-A habían regresado al dormitorio. Las chicas se encontraban en la pequeña cocina, alrededor de Uraraka, admirando el lindo anillo que Kaminari le había regalado a la castaña. Los muchachos, estaban en la sala, molestando a Kaminari por el regalo de su novia. – ¡Vaya! Veo que ya decoraron… ¡y miren ese árbol! –la voz de Nejire interrumpió a todos, mientras la chica rodeaba el árbol artificial, completamente maravillada por el trabajo de los chicos. – ¡Y miren este adorno! –señaló la perdiz de Iida y Todoroki. A diferencia de todos, Asui se levantó, acercándose a la mayor. –Nejire-chan, ¿qué tal? –al escuchar la voz de la morena, Hado volteó al instante, abrazándola con fuerza. – ¡Tsuyu-chan! Te tengo una sorpresa –y sin más, tomó la mano de la menor, para salir del dormitorio.

Luego de salir del campus, ambas chicas emprendieron camino. –Ammmm… ¿Nejire-chan? –llamó la chica rana, mirando a su compañera. – ¿A dónde vamos? –sin embargo, solo obtuvo una sonrisa como respuesta. Unos minutos después, llegaron a un gran parque; sin decir una palabra, Nejire condujo a su novia hacia el gran lago que ahí había. –Mira –susurró la chica, señalando a los arbustos. Entre ellos, había un grupo de gansos en sus nidos. Ambas chicas observaron por unos momentos, hasta que un suave piar le dio una idea a Tsuyu. – ¿Están-? –ni siquiera acabó la pregunta, cuando Hado asintió enérgicamente, con una gran sonrisa. –El frío se está haciendo cada vez mayor, así que las ocas cubren a sus polluelos del aire frío –explicó, sin apartar su mirada celeste de la chica a su lado. –Es algo muy lindo –soltó Asui, mirando enternecida la escena.

On the Sixth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me…

• _Six Geese a-laying_

• _Five Golden Rings…_

• _Four Calling Birds…_

• _Three French Hens…_

 _•Two Turtle Doves…_

• _And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

 **Perdón si las personalidades están algo mal... pero es que no he podido leer el manga, así que me baso en el anime :') No me odien :')**


	7. Seven Swans a-swimming

Las clases habían terminado, y los profesores se encontraban en la oficina, terminando el papeleo del día. –Oye, Aizawa-kun –el rubio se acercó al titular de la clase 1-A; por su parte, el moreno no se inmutó ante el llamado, continuando con los exámenes de sus alumnos. – ¿Si? –al parecer, tendría que volver a hablar con el grupo de siempre. –Pues… quería invitarte a salir hoy –susurró, observando la sala, que se encontraba casi vacía. Midnight sonrió al escuchar al Símbolo de la Paz. –Feliz fin de semana –canturreó, tomando a Hizashi del brazo, arrastrándolo hacia la salida, ignorando sus quejas. Aizawa rodó los ojos ante la escena de sus compañeros, volteando a ver al mayor. – ¿A dónde, si se puede saber? –el mayor sonrió un poco, sentándose junto al moreno. –Es una sorpresa.  
El cielo se teñía con tonos anaranjados, anunciando el crepúsculo; la silueta de una pareja podía divisarse a lo lejos, caminando con parsimonia. Toshinori no dejaba de sonreír, mirando de a ratos a su compañero de trabajo por el rabillo del ojo. – ¿En verdad no me dirás a dónde vamos? –soltó con su tono cansino. –Ya te dije, Aizawa-kun, es una sorpresa –respondió con tranquilidad Yagi, tomando la mano ajena. El menor, entrelazó sus dedos con los de su pareja, rodando los ojos. No tardaron en llegar al lago del parque. – ¿Esta es la sorpresa? –logró disimular a la perfección la pequeña decepción que sintió. –En parte –añadió el mayor, sin quitar la sonrisa, mientras jalaba a Shota hacia un lado del lago. Un pequeño grupo de cisnes nada lentamente en el lago; Yagi observó la expresión de asombro de su novio. – ¿Qué? –fue lo único que pudo decir, cuando se sintió preso de los lánguidos brazos del mayor. –Llegaron hace poco. Supongo que están emigrando –se encogió de hombros, dejando un beso en su mejilla. –Creí que sería lindo verlos… por alguna razón, me recuerdan a ti –Eraserhead arqueó una ceja ante aquella "confesión". –Supongo que tienes razón… es un lindo paisaje –soltó con un suspiro, para luego regalarle un beso a Yagi. –Gracias.

On the Seventh day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me…  
 _•Seven Swans a-swimming…_

 _•Six Geese a-laying…_

 _•Five Golden Rings…_

 _•Four Calling Birds…_

 _•Three French Hens…_

 _•Two Turtle Doves…_

 _•And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._


	8. Eight Maids a-milking

Oficialmente, las clases habían terminado por ese año. Al menos, para aquellos que lograron pasar todos los exámenes. El viernes, se les habían pasado las horas tratando de consolar a los chicos que lograron pasar, pero a los exámenes de recuperación. Kaminari no dejaba de "llorar" en el hombro de Uraraka, renegando de lo injusta que era la vida; Kirishima hacía lo propio, escudándose en Izuku, mientras Bakugo les gritaba que dejaran de ser tan estúpidos, y se pusieran a estudiar para no reprobar de nuevo. Mina era la única que no se quejaba, pues Jiro había accedido a ayudarle a estudiar, junto con Momo. Aoyama, por su parte, trataba de fingir que no le había ido mal. Luego del gran revuelo, las chicas se reunieron con Tsuyu, para bombardearla con preguntas sobre su cita de la tarde anterior.

Y así, las horas se les fueron volando, siendo hora de regresar a los dormitorios, para poder preparar sus cosas, y regresar a casa por las vacaciones de invierno. –Hagakure –el rubio tomó a la chica invisible por el hombro, deteniéndola suavemente hasta colocarse a su altura. – ¿Sucede algo, Ojiro? –el mencionado dejó que el resto de la clase se adelantara, para poder tener un poco de privacidad. –Yo… ¿quisieras venir a la granja de mis abuelos? –soltó con cierta pena, obligándose a mantener "contacto visual" con la chica. – ¡Suena maravilloso! –sonó la voz de Toru, mientras daba saltitos en su lugar. –El problema es… –el chico volvió a hablar, sintiéndose ridículo por no preguntarle antes. –Que me voy mañana temprano –agregó de manera atropellada. Silencio. De no ser por la ropa, creería que la chica se había ido. –Mmmm… bueno, tendría que hablar con mis padres –la pareja siguió hablando mientras caminaban hacia los dormitorios; y una vez ahí, cada uno se fue a su habitación, a esperar la hora de la cena.

–Ojiro-kun –susurró Hagakure, mientras ayudaba a llevar los platos con comida a la cena. –Hablé con mis papás, y no le ven problema a que vaya –comunicó felizmente la menor, acomodando los lugares. – ¡¿De verdad?! Eso es bueno –soltó el rubio, con una mezcla de alivio y emoción. –Entonces, mañana iré a tu habitación a despertarte –luego de la cena, ambos chicos se pusieron de acuerdo para el viaje que debían hacer al día siguiente.

El viaje en tren no fue muy largo; sin embargo, logró ayudarles a recuperar un poco del sueño. Al llegar, los abuelos del chico los recibieron alegremente, con un abrazo para cada uno. Luego de dejar las maletas en sus respectivas habitaciones, Ojiro se dio a la tarea de mostrarle todo el lugar a Hagakure. –Y estos son los establos –el lugar estaba regado con paja, e inundado con el mugido de las vacas. –O uno de tantos –añadió Mashirao, rascando su nuca. La chica no dudó en entrar, encontrándose con ocho mujeres, junto a las vacas, muy concentradas en su trabajo. – ¿Están ordeñándolas? –preguntó maravillada la chica. –Así es, ¿quiere intentarlo, señorita? –soltó una de las mujeres, algo divertida por la reacción de la invitada. El chico no pudo más que quedarse de pie junto a la vaca, observando como su novia intentaba sacar leche. –Quizás, a lo largo de la semana logres dominarlo –apremió el muchacho, obteniendo como regalo, la dulce risa de la chica.

On the Eighth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...

• _Eight Maids a-milking…_

• _Seven Swans a-swimming..._

• _Six Geese a-laying..._

• _Five Golden Rings..._

• _Four Calling Birds..._

• _Three French Hens..._

 _•_ _Two Turtle Doves..._

• _And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

 **Me permití inventar que los abuelos de Ojiro tienen una granja... y que tiene abuelos xD**

 **¿Por qué? Porque puedo (?)**


	9. Nine Ladies Dancing

Temprano por la mañana, una joven pelirroja caminaba alegremente por la calle, acomodando su bolso una y otra vez. No tardó en llegar a su destino, tocando el timbre de aquella casa. –Kendo-san, buenos días –saludó la chica al otro lado de la puerta. –Buenos días, Ibara –saludó la mayor, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Shiozaki se sonrojó un poco, mientras dejaba pasar a su compañera de clase. – ¿Lista para la cita de hoy? –soltó la chica, dejándose caer en el sofá, acomodando la falda de su vestido. –Claro, ¿pero a dónde iremos? –inquirió curiosa la chica de las enredaderas, ofreciéndole un vaso de jugo. Los ojos aguamarina miraron de soslayo a la menor, en conjunto con una sonrisita ladina. Ibara no obtuvo respuesta, pues la pelirroja se dedicó a dar un largo sorbo al jugo, para luego alabar el dulce sabor de la bebida.  
Ambas salieron de la casa, para dar una vuelta. Pasaba ya más de medio día, y las chicas se encontraban en un pequeño restaurante familiar, almorzando. – ¿Quieres hacer algo? Aún falta mucho para el verdadero destino de la cita –soltó Itsuka, comiendo un poco de pasta. Shiozaki ya no podía disimular su curiosidad, pero se abstuvo de preguntar, puesto que ya conocía la respuesta de su novia. –Podemos rentar una bicicleta en el parque –sugirió lo más calmada que pudo, continuando con su comida. Y tal como pidió la chica, ambas jóvenes fueron al parque, divirtiéndose hasta que el atardecer se hizo presente.  
Subieron a un taxi, y unos minutos después, llegaron a uno de los teatros de la ciudad. La pelirroja entregó los boletos, guiando a la chica a sus asientos. No importaba cuanto preguntara, Kendo permanecía en total silencio ante el interrogatorio de su pareja. Las luces se apagaron, y con ellas, el murmullo de los asistentes; el telón subió, mostrando a un grupo de bailarinas. La expresión de maravilla en el rostro de Shiozaki, fue suficiente para Itsuka. Al finalizar el ballet, ambas salieron del teatro, y sin previo aviso, Ibara se abalanzó sobre la pelirroja, riendo por la emoción. –Gracias, Kendo-san –susurró luego de un momento. –Feliz navidad por adelantado.

On the Neinth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...  
 _•Nine Ladies Dancing…_

 _•Eight Maids a-milking…_

 _•Seven Swans a-swimming..._

 _•Six Geese a-laying..._

 _•Five Golden Rings..._

 _•Four Calling Birds..._

 _•Three French Hens..._

 _•Two Turtle Doves..._

 _•And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._


	10. Ten Lords a-leaping

— ¡Tamaki! ¡Vamos! –el rubio irrumpió en la casa de Amajiki, haciendo que el rubio brincara en su asiento, tirando el plato de su desayuno. — ¿Por qué? Es demasiado temprano –se quejó el moreno, levantándose para poder limpiar el desastre. Mirio comenzó a reír, acercándose al menor. —La vacaciones empezaron, y no dejaré que te quedes encerrado en casa –tomó al moreno por los hombros, empujándolo hasta su habitación. –Ahora cámbiate la ropa –empujó al chico, cerrando la puerta. — ¡Te estaré esperando abajo! –Tamaki soltó un largo suspiro de resignación ante la idea.  
Un par de minutos después, Amajiki bajaba las escaleras, listo para salir. Togata se levantó de un brinco, y luego de despedirse a gritos de los padres del menor, ambos salieron de la residencia. Caminaron por unos minutos, tomaron el autobús, y luego un viaje en metro; durante todo el trayecto, Tamaki se dedicó a escuchar a su pareja, que no paraba de hablar. –Ya casi llegamos –soltó Mirio, saliendo de la estación, señalando una especie de arco a unas calles de ahí. — ¿Me recuerdas a qué vamos? –preguntó con flojera el moreno, encogiéndose un poco ante la mirada de las diferentes personas que por ahí transitaban. –Es una especie de evento de caridad –con la mano en el cuello del moreno, le ayudaba a sortear a las diferentes personas que iban en sentido contrario a ellos.  
p "El lugar parecía una feria, con varios puestos de comida y juegos por todos lados La cantidad de personas era apabullante para el menor, cuyas ganas de volver a casa se incrementaban. Pero sentir aquella mano aferrarse a la propia, le infundo un poco de seguridad, provocando una sutil sonrisa. No tardaron en llegar al evento principal. Varios héroes profesionales, estaban sentados en una especie de tarima, que los mantenía suspendidos sobre una extraña piscina. Los 10 hombres sonreían a la multitud, mientras saludaban. Un presentador comenzó a hacer su trabajo, anunciando el reto de tirar a los héroes al agua. 10 participantes, para 10 héroes. — ¡Vamos! –Mirio arrastró a Tamaki hacia el presentador, uniéndose a otras personas. Todos fueron alineados con su respectivo reto. — ¡A la cuenta de tres! –la pareja se miró por un momento, mientras el moreno sostenía la pelota de béisbol, jugueteando con ella. — ¡Uno! –el eco de la multitud haciendo coro al presentador, hizo que las ansias regresaran. — ¡Dos! –Estuvo a punto de irse, hasta que vio la sonrisa de Mirio. — ¡Tres! –pegó un pequeño brinco, y sin pensarlo mucho, lanzó la pelota. El sonido del agua, le obligó a alzar la vista, notando a todos los héroes saliendo a la superficie. — ¡Lo lograste! –felicitó Togata, abrazando con fuerza al menor. Amajiki sonrió, correspondiendo el gesto.

On the Tenth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...  
 _•Ten Lords a-leaping…_

 _•Nine Ladies Dancing…_

 _•Eight Maids a-milking…_

 _•Seven Swans a-swimming..._

 _•Six Geese a-laying..._

 _•Five Golden Rings..._

 _•Four Calling Birds..._

 _•Three French Hens..._

 _•Two Turtle Doves..._

 _•And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._


	11. Eleven Pipers Piping

Era muy extraño no estar en la escuela; sin embargo, podía pasar más tiempo con el ruidoso rubio. Claro, aún había cosas que arreglar en la escuela, pero aun así, el horario era de medio tiempo. Por lo tanto, la mayor parte del día podían pasarla juntos haciendo cualquier cosa. –Hizashi, mira que tengo –llamó la morena, abrazando al aludido por la espalda, dejando un par de boletos en el escritorio. El rubio observó el presente, comenzando a gritar de la emoción, antes de repartir besos por el rostro de su novia. El festival cultural de música se había instalado hace poco, y Present Mic no había dejado de hablar de ello. A fin de cuentas, el rubio la había llevado a esa pasarela de modas, incluso logró que la usaran como modelo.  
Diferentes instrumentos de distintos países, eran exhibidos, con melodías tradicionales de sus lugares de origen. Incluso, había un escenario, en el que se presentaba un tipo de concurso. – ¡Y tendrán la presentación deeeee…! –la moreno presentó el siguiente número, volviendo casi al instante con su pareja. Nemuri tomó varias fotos de su novio, completamente embelesada por la felicidad de Yamada ante los 10 gaiteros. – ¡Hey! ¡Es el mejor regalo del mundo! –Hizashi abrazó a Kayama, regalándole un enorme beso. –Te amo.

On the Eleventh day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...  
•Eleven Pipers Piping…

•Ten Lords a-leaping…

•Nine Ladies Dancing…

•Eight Maids a-milking…

•Seven Swans a-swimming...

•Six Geese a-laying...

•Five Golden Rings...

•Four Calling Birds...

•Three French Hens...

•Two Turtle Doves...

•And a Partridge in a Pear Tree.


	12. Twelve Drummers Drumming

El festival musical llevaba pocos días en la ciudad, y lo único que había hecho, fue ayudar a su madre con las presentaciones y a monitorear todo. –No sabes lo mucho que me alegra que hayas podido venir –se lamentó, abrazando a Mina, mientras ella sonreía al ver el rostro de la menor. –Bueno, me la he pasado estas vacaciones ayudando a mis padres, y no nos hemos podido ver por ello –soltó, dejando un beso en su cabeza. Jiro se apartó, tomando la mano de su novia, para empezar a caminar por el festival. Pequeños juegos musicales, comida temática, y demás. Las chicas no paraban de reír, no habían pasado un momento tan agradable desde que habían salido de vacaciones… o desde que iniciaron los exámenes. –Aún hay una sorpresa, espera entre el público –Ashido le guiñó un ojo a la morena, antes de alejarse. La chica se quedó entre la gente, algo confundida por el actuar de su novia. Varios minutos después, el espectáculo empezó. Doce baterías estaban dispuestas en el escenario; las luces comenzaron a iluminar de manera llamativa, y la voz del presentador se hizo presente. Varios chicos salieron al escenario, tomando asiento en su respectiva batería. Hasta que la vio. Mina salió saludando, y cuando sus ojos conectaron con los grises de Kyoka, le guiñó un ojo, sin apartar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Un par de canciones fueron interpretadas majestuosamente por los bateristas, ganando una gran ovación al momento de bajar del escenario. – ¡Eso fue maravilloso! –soltó la morena, lanzándose a los brazos de su novia, en cuanto la tuvo cerca. – ¿Te gustó? –un pequeño beso compartido entre las chicas. –Me fascinó.

On the Twelveth day of Christmas, my True Love gave to me...

• _Twelve Drummers Drumming…_

• _Eleven Pipers Piping…_

• _Ten Lords a-leaping…_

• _Nine Ladies Dancing…_

• _Eight Maids a-milking…_

• _Seven Swans a-swimming..._

• _Six Geese a-laying..._

• _Five Golden Rings..._

• _Four Calling Birds..._

• _Three French Hens..._

 _•_ _Two Turtle Doves..._

• _And a Partridge in a Pear Tree._

 **Perdón por tardar tanto con los últimos dos días xD pero tuve problemas de inspiración :')**

 **Igual, espero que les haya gustado, y nos vemos el próximo año con otro reto :)**


End file.
